Being the Opposite Gender Sucks!
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: The main boys and also Butters wake up one morning and find out they are girls! What a disaster! Why or how did it happen? How will they become boys again? Will South Park EVER be the same again? Why do I keep asking questions? I don't know! XD R&R, please! DISCONTINUED, I apologize...


_**Now, this is super funny! And I hope you all think so too! And since I hate swearing, most swears will be censored! Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

We show the first scene of this fic where a young Leopold "Butters" Stotch is asleep, the blankets covering most of his body. The sunlight poured more and more into his room then, his clock-radio started, playing "Faint" by Linkin Park. This frightened Butters a lot, causing half of his body to fall out of his bed and hit the floor headfirst. "Ow..." Butters moaned groggily in a high voice.

He raised his arm up to his nightstand, slowly, his pointer finger pressed the snooze button. Butters slowly got himself onto his bed, sat down with his legs crossed, and rubbed his left eye. "Well, it`s a good day, i-isn`t it?" He said to himself, his voice seemed higher than usual, but he didn`t really care, "The sun shining, the wakeup call, the lock of long hair in front of my face-" Wait, long hair? Butters` eyes widened, his right hand grabbed the long lock of blonde hair and he looked at it.

"Did my hair g-grow overnight?" Then, he noticed how spacious his pajamas felt. He looked down, seeing a white nightgown with spaghetti scraps on him. "W-Wait a minute. I don`t remember wearing t-this."

Butters jumped out of bed, ran up to his mirror, which showed his entire body from head to toe. His first glance was his hair. It was long and straight but curled on the tips, and it was parted down the middle. As Butters` aquamarine eyes widened, he noticed his girly eyelashes. And there seemed to be no clue for the white nightgown he was wearing. He backed away slowly from his female reflection, eyes getting wider, and he whimpered in fear. To make sure it wasn`t a dream or hallucination, Butters pinched 'herself' on the arm. "OW! That hurt..."

* * *

Kenny McCormick`s eyes fluttered open as he has a feeling that something weird`s going on. "What the f-, I feel...really odd." he wondered as he sat up and removed the covers.

He noticed that the hood from his parka was missing and how he felt no sleeves. His dark-blue eyes looked farther down his right arm, and stopped examining himself when he saw a white spaghetti strap near his shoulder. "I do not remember wearing THIS!" Kenny shrieked, noticing how high and girlish his voice sounded.

As Kenny looked down at his chest, he noticed the same kind of nightgown Butters had. Then, a lock of messy blonde hair fell in front of Kenny`s face, he moved it out of the way with his left hand, and felt more and more of his hair. It felt REALLY long but, Kenny couldn`t reach the end of it. He jumped out of bed and ran up to a cracked mirror with a stain on the side, seeing his hair end above his knees. "Wh-what`s going on here?" For the love of Playboy, SOMEONE TELL ME!" Kenny yelled.

"Kennedy, please keep it down!" a male voice yelled from downstairs.

Kenny jumped at this voice since it sounded like his mother, but...as a man? And did that voice respond to Kenny as 'Kennedy'?

* * *

Kyle Broflovski just woke up from his sleep. He stretched a bit and yawned, putting his hand over his mouth. Then a weird thought came to him. And he put his hand on his head, "M-My ushanka. Where`d it go?" He asked himself in a slightly anxious voice.

Kyle looked around, seeing his ushanka on the floor, near the foot of his bed. "How`d it get there?" Kyle wondered. Then he thought, "Maybe Ike came in here last night. It`s the only possible explanation."

Now with that little problem solved, Kyle grabbed his clothes hanging on the foot of his bed, folded and cleaned. Kyle noticed something odd about his hands, they seemed more feminine-like than normal. And the next thing he felt was that his hair seemed long because it went down his back. "What the hell?" Kyle blurted out loud to himself.

This caused Kyle to just jump in front of a mirror, he looked at his reflection. A girl looked back at him with kelly-green eyes, her long, curly red hair that frizzed, and Kyle`s green ushanka on top of that red mess. Then Kyle noticed the white nightgown his reflection wore, and he looked down, the same attire of the reflection. Kyle`s eyes widened and 'she' screamed, until 'she' put 'her' hand against 'her' heart, trying to catch 'her' breath. 'She' fell against 'her' bed and groaned. "Sh-,"

"Kylie, is something wrong?" a male voice called out from downstairs.

"Wait a minute, 'Kylie'? And was that...Mom...?" Kyle thought, lost in confusion.

* * *

Stan Marsh`s alarm clock started. BEEP BEEP BEEP! It kept on beeping as Stan, still with his eyes shut, tried to get his finger to press the snooze button. It took a few tries but finally, he pressed the snooze button and sighed. Then Stan stretched his body before he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and went to the sink, spashing cold water on his face. Stan then tried to feel for a towel and dried his face with a red and blue towel that matched his hat colors. Then, with his eyes open, he saw something odd about his reflection. He looked at the mirror and said in an abnormally high voice, "Huh?"

It was a girl in a white nightgown with jet-black hair that went down her shoulders looking back at Stan with wide blue eyes, the look on her face was strange. Stan could feel himself having the same expression on the girl`s face, they looked closely at each other where their heads almost looked like they`d touch. But Stan and the relection only collided against the glass mirror instead. "That was just plain retarded," Stan groaned at his stupidity.

Stan gazed at his body, seeing the nightgown his reflection wore. His cheeks started turning red in embarrassment at the fact he was wearing girl pajamas. And his hair looked just like his reflection`s, "Oh, SH-,"

That`s when Stan felt like he wanted to shrink. And this means...he`s a girl. What would happen to 'her' relationship with Wendy? What about football? And what about 'her' friends? Kyle might fall in love with 'her', thinking 'she`s' a new girl and notices how much 'she' has in common with his best friend, because 'she' WAS his best friend. (Style reference)

"ANASTASIA MARSH! FINISH FRESHENING UP IN THERE! I`VE GOTTA GO, BAD!" a male voice angrily yelled at Stan, causing 'her' to jump in surprise. That voice sounds like 'her' sister but it sounded more like a boy. And was 'she' just referred to as 'Anastasia'?

* * *

Screaming had caused Eric Cartman to stir in his sleep, as he pulled the covers over his entire body. Then the alarm clock started, playing that loud annoying beeping sound. Cartman crushed it with his fist and continued on sleeping. Minutes later, the alarm MAGICALLY started beeping again, Cartman groaned loudly under the covers. "Urgh...f-, stupid alarm clock. I don`t WANT to get up now!"

Then Cartman snapped, got out of bed and started crushing the alarm clock with his hands and feet and tore it to pieces. Cartman then headed for the bathroom but as soon as he almost gets out of his room, the alarm beeped AGAIN! Cartman has really had it now! He grabbed the gears and parts and threw them out the window where they hit the snow below. "Finally!" Cartman sighs in relief as he goes to the bathroom but we hear loud screaming in there.

Cartman looked in the mirror, seeing a fat, brunette girl with mahogany-brown eyes and wearing a white nightgown look back at him with the same panicked expression. "You! Get outta mah house!" Cartman yelled at his reflection, pointing an accusing finger.

Cartman just got more annoyed as his reflection copied him right when he yelled at her and 'both' got angrier, cussing in the process. Finally, 'they' both got tired out. And ironically, Cartman could feel hair touch his shoulders when his eyes got wide with surprise. He gazed at his female reflection and looked at himself, seeing that he also wore the same nightgown. "What the f-? SERIOUSLAH, WHAT THE F- IS GOING ON?" Cartman asked 'herself'.

* * *

_**What do you think of the beginning? Pretty cool, huh? Review for me, please? I`ll be sooooo happy.**_


End file.
